


The Thrill of the Hunt

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a doll collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Cliche
> 
> AN: I used the cliche prompt generator and got Exhaustion

When John was a boy his sister had a doll collection. Even though their father said only sissy's played with dolls and real men only played with guns and fixed cars, John secretly wanted dolls of his own. They were pretty and always reminded John of his too short childhood.

When he became older he bought dolls of his own and kept them in glass cases. He would take them out and look at them, remembering his sister when she was happy. Laurie thought it was strange hobby, but than John didn't understand her obsession with the Chicago Cubs.

Now, it was dark in John's house, the only glow came from his computer. John was siting in his computer room staring at the screen trying not to even blink. He was on UBid bidding on a new doll for his collection. Nicole had blond curls and blue eyes, but the most important thing about her was that DollGuy467 was also bidding on her.

John would damned if DollGuy was going to win another doll; not the John was still angry about losing Jillian or anything.

The counter counted down to seconds and John felt his heart beat fast, his hand was posed on his mouse ready to spring into action. The only other time he felt like this was when he was chasing down a perp. The counter reached zero and John grinned to himself. Nicole was going to look great in his collection. He'd already decided to put her between Heather and Elizabeth. 

He stood up and stretched, he still merveled that he no longer had back pain and let out a yawn.

He turned off his computer and made his way up stairs to his bedroom. Yellow light spilled out of the open bedroom door and fell onto baige carpet.  
Walking into his bedroom, John came face to face with something out of a wet dream; Ben was laying naked on the bed, one hand was curessing his nipple while the other hand was slowly stroking his half-hard cock. Even though Ben was putting on a show, what John liked the most was the image of Ben's tan skin against white sheets. John enjoyed marking that skin and the taste of sweat against his tongue never failed to make him hard. 

John grinned as he walked over to Ben. 'Fuck you look good. Is this show for me?'

Ben stopped stroking himself and stretched. 'Yep. I was starting to feel a little jealous of your dolls.'

John smirked. He knew where this was going, but he still wanted to play along 'Oh, Boot. Why don't I show you that there are some things I don't want to do with dolls.'

'Oh, yeah. I think you better show me.'

Even though John was tired he felt like he was getting his second wind, although it was more like his third or forth wind but who was counting.

John undid his pants and slid his boxers down. He hissed as cool air hit his hard cock. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants and boxers. He put his hand on Ben's bare chest. Rubbing Ben's dark nipple made Ben groan. Ben hissed as John squeezed the nipple. After several moments, John fell on top of Ben, Ben laughed and combed his fingers through John's hair.

John kissed and nibbled on Ben's neck. Their hard cocks slid against each other. Reaching between them, John grabbed both of their cocks and stroked. Sometimes he would stroke fast, other times he would stroke slowly.

Ben groaned and slid his hands down John's back.

After several minutes John stroked faster and faster until Ben came, Ben blunt nails dug into John's back. John released Ben cock and stroked his own. As he came he buried his face in Ben's neck and bit it.

John settled against Ben and let himself enjoy in the feeling of Ben's body against his own. John wasn't much for cuddling, Laurie always used to joke that John would rather cut off his own balls than cuddle and he really wanted to move out of the wet spot between them, but right now he was too tired to move.

As he fell asleep he thought he was indeed a lucky man and not just because he won a new doll.


End file.
